Project:Chat/Logs/30 July 2017
11:55 KEKvin: *Sipping a kek beer* 11:55 Cotton: *runs to her room, revealing the thing she was hiding* 11:55 Kelvin: Oh look, a clone of me 11:55 KEKvin: (kek) 11:55 *A picture of Astra* 11:55 <4L01510 1337> (I thought cotton was one of your kitties) 11:56 Omegadus: ok what now 11:56 (Cotton is a charecter 11:56 Thread:123005 11:56 Check this out 11:57 KEKvin: (kek) multiplied by (kek) multiplied by (kek) 11:58 <4L01510 1337> (awser: 6.4e+16) 11:58 (dats alot of keks) 11:58 <4L01510 1337> (64000000000000000 keka) 11:58 Omegadus: *is breaking the 4th wall by turning into 4 cottons and back every second for a minute* 11:59 <4L01510 1337> (keks*) 11:59 Aquamarine: *goes inside* Did i miss anything? 11:59 PENTAGOD: Breaking the fourth wall is illegal in this RP! 11:59 *Omegadus loses his 4th wall breaking powers* 12:00 PENTAGOD: Sorry! (eh) 12:00 PENTAGOD: *disappears* 12:00 Omegadus: oh come on i like breaking the 4th wall tho ;-; 12:00 Aquamarine: Guys... Where is Cotton? 12:00 Kelvin: In her room 12:00 KEKvin: (kek) 12:00 Aquamarine: Why is there a picture of Astra on the floor? Why are there tears on it? 12:01 Kelvin: She probably misses her 12:02 (KEKvin looks like a bad drawing of Kelvin) 12:02 Aquamarine: I do too but... I didn't overreact like her. 12:02 Kelvin: Eh 12:04 Aquamarine: Don't you miss her? 12:04 Kelvin: Yeah 12:04 (/bhi) 12:05 (hey) 12:05 Omegadus: *is bored* 12:06 *You feel that something weird is looking at the window* 12:06 *The room darkens* 12:06 (wait taco) 12:06 (ok) 12:06 (before that, the thing looking at the window) 12:07 Omegadus: why is the room dark 12:07 Aquamarine: What IS that? 12:07 ???: *Heavy breathing* 12:08 ???: *Goes closer, revealing the shadow* 12:08 Omegadus: w-WHAT THE HELL> 12:08 Aquamarine: OH DEAR LORD! 12:08 DRAWMALGAMATION: AFEHDBGTGRZEFHYHTYR 12:08 ?* 12:08 Omegadus: uhh, wut 12:08 Cotton: *in her room, crying* 12:08 DRAWMALGAMATION: HELLOOOOOOOO 12:09 <4L01510 1337> (i just created a way to create numbers bigger than tose created by factorial) 12:09 Omegadus: confuse much 12:09 Aquamarine: *To kelvin* Where are Blazar and Quazar? 12:09 http://teamerzs-messed-up-universe.wikia.com/wiki/DRAWMALGAMATION 12:10 Kelvin: Uhh... 12:10 Kelvin: I think they're outside flying in the backyard 12:10 (shall we reset to aqua saying OH GOD?) 12:11 OH DEAR LORD* 12:11 short term memory = succ 12:11 :^( 12:13 true ded chat 12:13 Taco 12:13 Arena 12:13 Let's continue the rp 12:13 PLEZ 12:13 ok 12:13 PEZ 12:13 (xd) 12:13 DISPENSER 12:14 PEZ DISPENSER COMING UP -Engineer in pyroland 12:15 RP CONTINUE PLEZ PEZ 12:15 w8 12:15 brb 12:15 >:( 12:16 <4L01510 1337> ac 12:16 wat 12:16 <4L01510 1337> you know the factorial thing 12:16 wat 12:16 <4L01510 1337> 3!=2*3 12:17 <4L01510 1337> 4!=2*3*4 12:17 ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 12:17 <4L01510 1337> k then 12:17 <4L01510 1337> brb 12:17 I don't really care :/ 12:17 k 12:18 bak 12:19 finally 12:19 4L0 made me sleep 12:19 kk 12:19 Cotton: *crying in her room* 12:20 Kelvin: *goes into Cotton's room* 12:20 Kelvin: What's the matter? 12:20 <4L01510 1337> (then wake up, if you dont whant to know, i wont tell u) 12:20 Cotton: ITS ALL MY FAULT!! *sobbing harder* 12:20 Kelvin: Don't worry: She's in a better world, now 12:21 Cotton: I DID THIS TO HER!! 12:22 Kelvin: Don't worry about her: She's fine, now 12:22 Cotton: I HAD NO CHOICE!!! 12:22 12:22 *bac* 12:22 Omegadus: *appears out of thin air* 12:22 Kelvin: Then, you shouldn't be crying 12:22 Omegadus: k whats happening now 12:23 Cotton: I MISS HER 12:23 (Remember, you can't break the fourth wall) 12:23 Kelvin: She will always be in your hearth, Cotton. 12:23 *heart 12:23 Cotton: ITS ALL MY FAULT! 12:23 (yeah whatever) 12:24 (Hi, rule breaker AKA teamerz) 12:24 rule breaker? 12:25 Kelvin: You said you had no choice: So, is it your fault? 12:25 (It's illegal to be innapropriate in this wikia) 12:25 (Taco said it) 12:25 (*sigh*) 12:25 where is dat written 12:26 Omegadus: well, cotton had to do it, there was no other choice. 12:26 Cotton: *hits head on wall* Its my fault... 12:27 Omegadus: *is rethinking life decisions* 12:27 (Oh wait, it's not written) 12:27 (Still a weirdo thing to do) 12:28 Cotton: I could have prevented it..... Im sorry... 12:28 Omegadus: wait...what's this B I G - R E D button on the dus QSU? 12:28 Kelvin: *thinks* 12:29 Cotton: *hair starts to curl* 12:29 Omegadus: *thonking* 12:29 ???: *thynking* 12:29 Kelvin: Maybe, somewhere, there's a place where Astra is alive 12:30 Kelvin: Not a place: A timeline 12:30 Cotton: SHE IS NOT!!! I DID THIS!!! HER BLOOD IS IN MY HANDS!!! 12:30 so taco isnt basing himself on anything 12:30 Kelvin: It would be a good idea to clean them 12:30 (AC said "S U C C M E B A B Y O N E M O R E T I M E* and i found that disgusting) 12:30 Omegadus: *thinking of a perfect time to use "cotton is edgy" aka now* 12:31 (I was meme-ing_ 12:31 (And I sometime get weird_ 12:31 (Its inappropriate) 12:31 (hi TEM) 12:31 (You don't have to say it) 12:31 I am a Flamingo that went through Tyriliosis 12:31 then dont yell at us for getting weird, ac 12:31 Hi 12:31 (Not yelling) 12:31 you get what i mean. 12:31 (But he could have not said it) 12:31 (TEM Join RP) 12:31 (And, also, you're quite worse) 12:32 (teamz) 12:32 (Trapioki is needed) 12:32 I only did it more times 12:32 (At e ok) 12:32 Omegadus: *wants to say "cotton edgy again?" but will not, because then omegadus will probably get hurt by others* 12:32 (AAAAAAAA) 12:32 (Tell me when to start) 12:33 (Go into cottons house and knock on her bedroom door) 12:33 *Someone knocks on the door* 12:34 Cotton: *slamming head on wall* its all my fault...... 12:35 Omegadus: cotton, you had no other choice, it's as simple as that. 12:35 *Someone knocks on the door again* 12:35 Cotton: verysmallcome in... 12:35 *The door is locked...* 12:36 Cotton: someone open the door please.... 12:36 Kelvin: Sure 12:36 *opens the door* 12:37 *It reveals 2 gauntlets, one laser gauntlet and one electric melee one floating mid air* 12:38 Cotton: who is it...? 12:38 Kelvin: I don't know, I'll ask him or her 12:38 Kelvin: What's your name, fella? 12:39 Hourglassacre:Did I forget to disable my invisibility? Also my name is Hourglassacre. 12:39 Kelvin: Oh, it's you: Nice to see ya'! 12:39 Cotton: Oh great..... Hello... 12:39 Hourglassacre:Thanks, hello 12:40 Cotton: Someone please... 12:40 *Hourglassacre tries to disable his invincibility but ends up electrocuting himself but then disables it* 12:40 *invisibility 12:41 Omegadus: my name is bored an- *shoots of boredom* 12:41 Cotton: Somebody PLEASE... 12:41 Kelvin: What is it? 12:43 INTERNECC 12:43 Cotton: please.... help me.... 12:43 Hourglassacre:What's wrong? 12:43 Cotton: *starts shaking* 12:43 Kelvin: I'd like to 12:44 Cotton: Are you sure you want to help...? 12:44 (Taco) 12:44 (what?) 12:44 Kelvin: I have nothing better to do 12:44 Cotton: I have a job for you... 12:45 LAGG 12:45 (????) 12:45 (Is this a old type of rp or new?) 12:46 (New) 12:46 (Bring Trapioki) 12:46 (But in new types of Rps Astra AND kelvin died) 12:46 Omegadus: i've not seen Trapioki much... 12:46 Hello 12:46 sorry 12:46 (Hello) 12:47 War Machine 12:47 (I said that Kelvin ALMOST died) 12:47 Machine War 12:47 (No) 12:47 (u said Kelvin died from Lung Cancer) 12:47 (I said ALMOST) 12:47 (Fine whatever) 12:48 Omegadus: *is phasing through nothing* 12:48 kek 12:48 Cotton: please.... I want my friend... 12:48 *Omegadus was kicked for cheating* 12:48 <4L01510 1337> (gtg) 12:48 bye 12:48 I SAID IT FIRST lel 12:48 Kelvin: I'm sorry... 12:49 *But was not because AC1337 did not fully read the message* 12:49 )/ 12:49 Cotton: i want Trapioki... 12:49 <4L01510 1337> verybigbrainbow(BYE) 12:49 Kelvin: I don't think I can save her, Cotton 12:49 Kelvin: She's in a better place, now 12:49 Cotton: I know... I want Trapioki... 12:50 Hourglassacre:What's happening? 12:50 Cotton: Trapioki..... Get her please... 12:50 (rip me :/) 12:50 (ok) 12:51 Omegadus: *is next to a rock* 12:51 *Hourglassacre walks outside, raises his electric gauntlet and it gets struck by lightning* 12:51 Hourglassacre:That should do it 12:51 Cotton: please... 12:53 *Hourglassacre raises his electronic gauntlet and a supercell (storm) slowly begins forming* 12:53 Hourglassacre:Maybe this will work 12:53 *Electric 12:53 Omegadus: ok 12:54 Cotton: Trapioki................. 12:54 Cotton: I want to see her one last time... 12:56 *Hourglassacre walks inside, and immediently when he closes the door someone knocks on the door* 12:57 Omegadus: *disappears from thin air* 12:59 Cotton: Just one last time... 12:59 *someone knocks on the door again* 12:59 Omegadus: *appears from thin air again* 12:59 Cotton: Someone open the door please? 12:59 Omegadus: i'm just bored. 01:01 Cotton: .....please..... 01:01 *Hourglassacre opens it* 01:02 *Trapioki was waiting paitenity for someone to open the door* 01:02 Trapioki:Hello 01:02 Cotton: Trapioki,,,/ 01:02 ? 01:02 Omegadus: insert astra surprised reaction here i think 01:03 (Complexum Hamo) 01:03 Trapioki:Yes it is me 01:03 Cotton: Trapioki... Thank you... 01:03 Hourglassacre:verysmallOne last time... Okay I'm worried 01:04 Complexum Hamo 01:04 Cotton: *aims own auto deployer and fires* 01:04 Cotton: *The missile fired dissapears upon contact* 01:04 (WAIT, THIS IS A DIEP RP) 01:04 ?? 01:04 Cotton: verysmallso i can't kill myself..... 01:05 (No. New Ciep) 01:05 O, 01:05 ok 01:05 brb 01:05 I found a pic of complex ham 01:05 idk 01:05 Omegadus: my name is my name 01:07 A 01:08 idk 01:09 k 01:09 Cotton: ..... 01:09 Hourglassacre:verysmallI have a bad feeling about this. 01:10 Cotton:verysmall ...Kill me... 01:11 Trapioki:W-what? 01:11 Cotton: smallKill me... 01:12 *Hourglassacre sprouts rainbow wings and flies through the door while saying "Nope" many times* 01:12 Omegadus: god dammit, cotton is suicidal again. 01:13 Cotton: Please.... I want to visit her again... 01:13 Hourglassacre:giantDONT TELL ME COTTON IS LIKE MY DOPPELGÄNGER WHO KEEPS MAKING ME LOOK SUICICAL 01:14 Omegadus: GAH! my non-existant ears Hourglassacre! 01:15 Omegadus: >m< 01:15 ded rp sad 01:16 Trapioki:I couldn't do it to my childhood friend, and if I did I would also come. 01:16 Cotton: Please... 01:16 Hourglassacre:*Goes into ghostbusters form* 01:16 Hourglassacre:I'm gonna find my doppelgänger and beat the sh*t out of him 01:16 Omegadus: i don't want to see gore ;-; 01:17 Trapioki:Well... For a friend... 01:17 Hourglassacre:LOOK AWAY 01:17 *Hourglassacre walks into a field nearby, finds his doppelgänger and ghostbusts the hell out of it* 01:17 Cotton: Trapioki... please... We need ti talk.... 01:18 Hourglassacre:AND THAT WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON TO NEVER BE ME 01:18 Omegadus: best typo, 2018 01:18 Trapioki:Okay 01:18 Omegadus: :^giant) 01:18 *Hourglassacre walks back* 01:18 Cotton: Everyone please leave. Me and Trapioki need to talk... 01:19 Hourglassacre:Okay 01:19 *Hourglassacre flies through the door back to the field and battles a few spirits* 01:19 Omegadus: wew 01:20 Cotton: Trapioki... 01:20 Trapioki:Yes? 01:20 Cotton: I need you. 01:20 Trapioki:Okay 01:21 *Hourglassacre Throws a Luigi Board into a tree and battles a few evil spirits* 01:21 Cotton: So, its about Astra. *shows a framed image of a 7 year old Astra* 01:22 Trapioki:Okay 01:22 Omegadus: what the hell is that hourglassacre 01:22 Cotton: I miss her. 01:22 Hourglassacre:Demons, Evil Spirits, wanna fight em with me? 01:22 Omegadus: are you offending my leader hourglassacre? 01:23 Trapiokiokay..? 01:23 fail 01:23 Trapioki:Okay 01:23 Cotton: I want her back. 01:23 Cotton: I would do anything to get her back 01:24 Trapioki:We could find a fortune teller and do a seance near her grave, maybe we could speak to her tha-wait you don't believe in the afterlife if I Renember, but that's like 20 years ago 01:24 Cotton: I don't... 01:24 Trapioki:Right... 01:25 Cotton: But i would do anything... 01:25 Cotton: *Hair becomes more curly* 01:25 Trapioki:I have a few ideas to get her back... 01:26 .....: Please tell me. 01:26 small test 01:26 ok 01:27 .....: PLEASE!!! 01:27 Omegadus: small will cotton's hair become as curly as a coil? find out now on this "FamIlY fRiEnmDly Pg cLeAN" cliff hanger! 01:28 Trapioki:I have 3 ideas, one is related to necromancers, second idea is related to Hourglassacre and the third... 01:28 *Hourglassacre hears if* 01:28 .....: *a tear runs down her face* 01:29 Hourglassacre:REVIVAL MACHINES... THEY EXIST 01:29 Hourglassacre:BUT WE-wait nevermind 01:29 .....: *starts crying loudly* 01:29 Omegadus: oh god we have an ear-raper here 01:29 Omegadus: SEND HELP 01:30 Hourglassacre:giantREVIVAL MACHINES 01:30 Omegadus: *closes non-existant ears* 01:30 .....: *falls down onto the ground* 01:30 Trapioki:I'd say Necromancers are our best bet... But I don't know 01:30 Omegadus: *unblocks non-existant ears* 01:30 Omegadus: hey at least the ear-rape is over 01:30 Jossylin: *cries a bit quieter* 01:31 Trapioki:Anything to get her back... 01:31 Jossylin: Anything.................................. 01:32 Omegadus: ear-rape being gone is like seeing astra being alive again 01:32 Trapioki:i guess let's go... Find a highly trained necromancer 01:33 Jossylin: I guess, *puts on hoodie* 01:33 *There is a storm outside* 01:34 Trapioki:There is a small house 6 blocks away from here, a necromancer highly trained and one I trust lives there. 01:34 Omegadus: k 01:34 Jossylin: *outside* We could talk to them. 01:34 Omegadus: *follows trapioki* 01:34 *Trapioki begins waking outside with a umbrella and begins walking to the house* 01:35 (I probably should draw this) 01:35 (3 minutes later) 01:36 Omegadus: *is still following trapioki* 01:36 *Trapioki points to a small house with many religious symbols* 01:36 Trapioki:There it is? 01:36 Omegadus: giantk 01:36 Jossylin: *eyes widen in curiosity* What is this place? 01:37 Omegadus: i don't know. 01:37 Trapioki:The home of a necromancer named Yüsof. 01:37 Jossylin: Well, its a start. 01:37 *Trapioki knocks on the door* 01:38 Jossylin: *walks backwards* 01:38 *the door opens, revealing a tall person in a robe* 01:38 ???:What brings you here to my surprisingly small house? 01:38 (xd) 01:38 Trapioki:Tell him... 01:39 Jossylin: I want my friend back... 01:39 ???:What is his or her name? 01:40 Jossylin: *to Trapioki* should i tell him? 01:40 Trapioki:You can trust him 01:40 Jossylin: Her name is Astra. 01:41 ???:Astra...Okay, would you like to speak to her spirit or fully bring her back to life? 01:41 Yüsof:Also my name is Yüsof 01:41 Jossylin: *to Trapioki* what do i say? 01:42 Omegadus: and i'm an extemely obese tank called omegadus 01:42 Trapioki:fully bring her back 01:42 Yüsof:Hello Omegadus 01:42 Jossylin: *To Trapioki* what if she doesn't want to come back? 01:43 Omegadus: hello person who owns a surprisingly small house 01:43 Trapioki:How about we just do both? 01:43 Jossylin: Yüsof, question. 01:44 Yüsof:I'm listening 01:44 Jossylin: May i speak to her, and if she want to come back, we bring her back? 01:44 Yüsof:Yes 01:44 Jossylin: Thank you... 01:45 Yüsof:Would you like to speak to her through a Ouija Board or through a Séance? 01:45 Jossylin: verysmall I dont trust Ouija boards /verysmall Whats a Seance? 01:45 a seance is a session basically 01:45 https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Séance 01:45 ok 01:45 well 01:45 wokopedia 01:45 idc 01:46 wikipedia 01:46 cos im a french guy 01:46 so i can tell 01:46 l0l 01:46 Kewlcool 01:46 Jossylin: ..... 01:46 Jossylin: Is there any other way that doesnt uses cardboard boards with plastic triangles, or sitting around a table? 01:47 Yüsof:Spirit Boxes, but that is using machinery 01:47 Jossylin: There is a reason why i am asking that. 01:47 Jossylin: Astra was a mechanical inventor. 01:47 Yüsof:okay 01:48 Jossylin: Use the Spirit box. 01:48 Yüsof:Okay 01:48 Jossylin: But... We have to go over to "Her" house for it to work. 01:48 *Yüsof Goes into his home, and brings out a medium sized mechanical box with the text "SB7 Spirit Box" on it* 01:48 Yüsof:I would think her grave would be the best spot, but okay. 01:49 Jossylin: She would most likely "haunt" someplace she loves. 01:49 Yüsof:Okay 01:50 hey Taco 01:50 (/bhi) 01:50 (why specifically me?) 01:50 I tweaked the Sidebar Template because it was having issues on some pages 01:51 Oh ok 01:51 floats don’t always work real well, so I used flexbox instead; it should now line up properly 01:51 so the floats are not needed 01:51 also 01:51 Stats?diff=cur 01:51 See the format I used there? Could you use that in the future? 01:51 Yeah 01:51 oh 01:51 hiiiii ursuul 01:51 ’sup 01:52 thanks Taco 01:52 hows liife 01:52 ur welcome 01:52 Although i have one thing to say 01:52 sure 01:52 I keep on getting "teased" about becoming admin and i have a question. 01:53 Do i create a Resume, or wait? 01:53 Who is teasing you? Banarama? 01:53 Brb 01:53 Yes. 01:53 pretty much 01:53 ye 01:53 Im just confused about what to do. 01:54 I told him to desist, real fun to know that people listen to me. 01:54 01:54 Basically Taco, you have enough inline CSS skill to one day become a legit Admin, someone who actually has earned it through their contributions. 01:54 However, we want all the solid admins under one banner. Right now you’re under Zathsu 01:55 I asked her, and she told me to go to you, and now im even more confused (xd) 01:55 yeah it’s more complicated than it needs to be t b h 01:55 lemme explain more in pm 02:16 :p 02:16 poke 02:17 ow 02:17 :c 02:17 I poked myself 02:17 /:( 02:17 S:/ 02:17 MSN 02:17 ? 02:18 Taco if you don’t need anything atm I think imma head out 02:18 I dont 02:18 alrighty, adios 02:18 C Ya later 02:18 FELIZ NAVIDAD 02:19 (i think i got it right) 02:19 (yey) 02:19 imma go aswell 02:19 i didnt sleep for 24h+ 02:19 tired af 02:19 D: 02:19 Jeez 02:19 I guess that would be a good idea 02:19 Tbh 02:19 i literally almost passed out a sec ago 02:19 so ye 02:20 k im going 02:20 bai~ 02:20 Hi 02:20 Bye, Hi 02:21 Taco what is your favorite game as of now? 02:22 N/a 02:22 Just trying to start up some kind of talk :< 02:23 I only figured out Ozun was a bot yesterday >_M 02:23 XD 02:23 I thought it was just a really inactive person 02:23 I didnt even check 02:24 Until like yesterday when i went to go see the chat logs 02:24 XD 02:24 And its like oh fuck are you serious 02:24 I barely noticed NOW? 02:24 Like cmon 02:24 >_M 02:24 I didnt even know there were bots here. 02:24 >_M 02:25 XD 02:26 Shut your can, or in this case a taco shell. 02:26 Wait thats not the right... 02:26 Nevermind 02:27 Im on my phone ok. 02:27 Dont blame me 02:28 >:c 02:28 Hi 02:29 Hi 02:29 (shiny) 02:29 giantHAI 02:29 (SHINY) 02:29 i had to destroy a city 02:29 :c 02:29 ... 02:29 my evil version was awakening 02:29 i had to DO something about it 02:29 :c 02:30 "My evil version was awakening" would be a fucking hilarious way to say youre going to go take a shit sorry xD 02:30 Now 02:30 (woah) 02:30 (wat) 02:30 No 02:31 (shiny) 02:31 ye 02:31 Im a demon inside but I don't wanna be a demon demon 02:31 Ok?! 02:31 Ok 02:31 :c 02:31 Someone make a green screen fast 02:31 Uhhh 02:31 (Green) 02:31 :( 02:31 https://i2.wp.com/urbanmogullife.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/06/80s_dancing.gif 02:31 Yes 02:32 bg="green"giant 02:32 This 02:32 poke' 02:32 >:c 02:32 (turretsock) 02:32 -3 02:32 :c 02:33 guys whoever says something next gets cake 02:34 -- --- .-. ... . -.-. --- -.. . -.-. ..- .-. -.-. .. -- . -. - ... - .... .. ... .-. ..- .-.. . 02:35 MORSECODECURCIMENTSTHISRULE 02:35 Brb 02:35 Attempting a Reboot... 02:35 MORSE CODE CURCIMENTS THIS RULE 02:35 Failed... 02:35 EEEE 02:35 HEHEHE 02:36 (SHINY) 02:36 Attemtping Auto Repairs 02:36 (shiny) 02:36 Memory Drive and Emergency Console Recovered 02:36 Ok I'm bacl 02:36 Guys lets make jokes (why) 02:37 What did the general fish say to leader sharks plan? 02:37 The Emoji movie was a good movie 02:37 That was a joke 02:37 What 02:37 I don't think this plan will go...bSWIMMINGLY 02:37 SCLEEP 02:37 Why did the spy cross the road 02:37 Y? 02:37 Because he was never on your side 02:37 Eh 02:37 Lel 02:38 here is a joke 02:38 verysmall"Butthole Surgery" - Goddamnit it was in a CRINGY live stream and I forgot who said it 02:38 In a city, there is a law for men with beards that they must not shave themselved 02:38 *themselved 02:38 *Themselves 02:38 ok 02:38 Mhm 02:38 Now, they all must shave at the one barber shop 02:38 With only one barber 02:39 He makes a good living 02:39 Now 02:39 The question 02:39 Who shaves the barber? 02:39 its a paradox 02:39 the barber is the barber 02:39 but the law of not being able to shave yourself 02:39 but the barber can shave you 02:39 If he shaves himself, he breaks the law 02:39 yea 02:39 You never said the barber had a beard 02:39 so he must not shave himself 02:40 Use scissors 02:40 but he has to shave himself 02:40 Oh 02:40 OH 02:40 I KNOE 02:40 A barber doesnt do the beards(?) 02:40 I think 02:40 (xd) 02:40 (shiny) 02:40 (kek) 02:40 SHIT THAT WAS THE WRONG ONE? 02:40 (nuke) 02:41 FUCK I WAS THINKING OF 02:41 poke 02:41 AAAAH 02:41 Brb kfc alert 02:41 Deliciouss 02:41 c="grey"Tacocat247 has been killed by Arena Closer Ozün Oldun 02:41 mpe[ 02:41 * Theelementalmaster is bored 02:42 and i gtg in a bit 02:42 c="grey"* Tacocat247 is a cat in a taco shell 02:42 ok 02:42 c="grey"* Kekle 02:42 c="grey" * Fake /me 02:43 .. / -... . - / -.-- --- ..- / .- .-. . -. - / . ...- . -. / --. --- .. -. --. / - --- / - .-. -.-- / - --- / - .-. .- -. ... .-.. .- - . / - .... .. ... 02:43 Oh ez 02:43 Hmmmm 02:43 im a morse code masta I think 02:43 I/ BET/ YOU/ ARENT/ EVEN/ GOING/ TO/ TRY/ TO/ TRANSLATE/ THIS 02:44 KK 02:44 . . . . . 02:44 5 02:45 EEEEE 02:45 gtg 02:45 bte 02:45 Bye 02:45 *bye 02:50 03:09 c: 03:09 Am i too lat 03:09 *e? 03:09 Is chat de 03:09 *d 03:09 Nooooo 03:22 RESSURECTION 03:22 ... 03:23 Welcome, master 03:24 UGH PHASING 03:24 FINALLY 03:25 What 03:25 Oh no everyones dying 03:25 I must save chat! 03:26 Wat 03:26 Wat 03:26 Huh 03:26 Oh your saving the chat! 03:26 idk 03:26 YES 03:26 03:26 YE 03:26 Help me save chat 03:27 Ok 03:27 We must go on an epic adventure 03:27 Onwards 03:27 To find the Wizard of Ozun 03:27 To uhh 03:27 Yeah 03:27 Uhm but 03:27 We must 03:27 ... 03:27 Find them 03:27 KICK THE WIZARD IN THE GROIN 03:27 And get a live chat 03:27 Ok den 03:27 Ye 03:27 If thats how we do it 03:28 LUIGI I SUMMON THEE! 03:28 ... 03:28 SUMMON THY LUIGI 03:28 YES 03:28 I SUMMON TEAMERZ 03:28 YE 03:28 (Teamerzd) 03:28 CALL UPON HIM FROM THE VOID 03:28 I SUMMON GRAVI 03:28 YES 03:29 I SUMMON MASTER URSUUL 03:29 OK 03:29 YE 03:29 TACO IS ASLEEP THOUGH 03:29 darn 03:29 :c 03:29 He was gonna be next summon 03:29 Lol 03:29 SUMMON TIDAL 03:29 -WAVE 03:29 ! 03:29 (square) 03:29 YES 03:29 I SUMMON TIDAL WAVE 03:30 WHERE ARE THEY 03:30 *wave crashes through chat* 03:30 AAAAAAA 03:30 Not that kind of Tidal Wave! 03:30 not that one (horrible drum) 03:30 Duh dum tss 03:30 (spring noise) 03:31 Lol 03:31 And even if, sadly, they dont come 03:31 We can keep chat alive 03:31 Yes as long as i dont get bullshitted off my phone, and if thats the case i am sorry. 03:31 Internought 03:32 Uploading a video is hard. 03:32 WE HAVE A SURVIVOR 03:32 ITZDRACIUS TELL US YOURE EXPERIENCE 03:32 NOW 03:32 ITS FREAKING NOON FOR ME 03:32 TELL US 03:33 Oh nice 03:33 What 03:33 WE NEED THIS KNOWLEDGE TO BEAT OZUN 03:33 ITZDRACIUS THE GREAT 03:33 (Horse neigh) 03:34 WHERE ARE YOU 03:34 NOOOOOOOO 03:34 NOOOOOOOOO 03:34 THIS WAS OZUNS MAGIC! 03:34 HEEEEEE 03:34 ! 03:35 Ok good 03:35 YAAAAY 03:35 back 03:35 HE HAS BEEN RESURRECTED 03:35 had to reconnect my connection 03:35 SAME THING 03:35 IT SOUNDS MORE BADASS 03:35 TELL US YOUR KNOWLEDGE 03:36 Lol 03:36 ITZDRACIUS THE GREAT 03:36 From death and back 03:36 ye 03:36 ITZZZZZZZZDRACIUS 03:36 OH 03:37 >_> 03:37 pls 03:37 (halp) 03:38 lol 03:38 We're not speaking enough 03:38 To summon more people 03:38 Is....uhh....itzdracius here? 03:38 Oh 03:38 UMMMMMMMM 03:38 YEAH 03:38 UM 03:39 ARCHIE IS A USER I GUESS BUT GE WENT TO PANZERMART© TO GET MORE MERCHANDISE OF HIMSELF 03:39 SELFISH 03:40 lol panzermart 03:40 OK 03:40 Lol 03:40 For only the best of cult accessories 03:41 Compimentary panzer pencils 03:41 *l 03:41 Make some panzer pancakes 03:41 Panzercakes 03:42 There on sale "panzer approved" 03:42 Heheheheheheheheh 03:43 Archprophet brand name scarves and capes 03:43 Panzercake mix "put them in like a mixer idk its a cult tf you think we male pancakes" (there is a sticker that says "i do. :c"-archprophet) 03:44 "We male pancakes" dangit 03:44 rip 03:44 Lol 03:44 If Teamerz was here... 03:44 Yup 03:44 :c 03:45 I wonder if the furnace makes cookies 03:45 The irony is that its wearing kitchen gloves. 03:46 Meep 03:46 xD 03:47 Hello? 03:47 Oh 03:47 It was lagging for me :c 03:47 Oh 03:48 :| 03:49 Ok the internet kinda sucks right now but ill try to live with it 03:49 Yeah... 03:49 That was me all last week 03:50 Gordon Ramsay cooking with the sons of panzer 03:50 Lol 03:50 Gordon: Be careful not to undercook them! Furnace: Oh i dont think that'll be a problem (duh dum tss) (bad joke) 03:52 It was funnier in my head. 03:52 heheheheheheheheheh 03:52 ;_; 03:53 . 03:53 You know i cant even see my text even though i typed it like a minute ago. Ill go see wahts going on quick.. 03:54 Wow 03:54 That must suck 03:54 Yay 03:54 ITS BETTER YAY 03:54 great 03:54 C: 03:54 5% uploading 03:54 :c 03:54 about 34 minutes remaining 03:54 kill me 03:55 :C 03:55 :O 03:55 for a 03:55 3:44 minute video 03:55 imagine what it would be for a 7 minute vid 03:57 Or those people who upload like 20 minute videos 03:58 Multiple times a day 03:58 :c 03:58 well 03:58 it depends on the internet connection 03:59 i have horrible connection 03:59 18% 03:59 ok 03:59 30 mins remaing 03:59 remaining* 03:59 Oh 03:59 I dont even upload anything (eh) 03:59 It's a mod for Bejeweled 3 anyway. 03:59 So since the adversary is THE adversary, Is it just like "hey dude its the adversary i dont like him" "why?" "hes THAT guy" "oh now i get you" 04:00 Thatll be 04:00 Poor adversary :c 04:00 AT LEAST I CAN MAKE CUSTOM THUMBNAILS 04:00 YAY 04:01 OK 04:01 uh 04:01 So 04:01 So. 04:01 I had to beat a really difficult quest that I made 3 times 04:01 Lol 04:01 What 04:01 to get a really good video 04:01 yeah 04:01 it took like 20+ attempts 04:01 Oh 04:01 Have you heard of the Stanley parable? :> 04:02 The worst part is not even 3 minutes into the game and you can get a game over 04:02 I've heard of it 04:02 :3 04:02 have not played it 04:02 because 04:02 my laptop is trash 04:02 ._. 04:02 Shovel knight? 04:02 the first time i beat the quest 04:02 :D 04:03 it took me like 5 attempts 04:03 but my internet was horrible 04:03 the 2nd 04:03 the quality was bad 04:03 and the 3rd 04:03 Wait what sorry, trying to play games at the same time 04:03 was kind of cool 04:03 So sorry if I dont chat much 04:03 have not played shovel knight yet 04:03 "Trying to keep the chat alive" lol sorry 04:03 Yay 04:03 but i kinda know it 04:04 Jake Kaufman is like my fav musician now 04:04 :3 04:04 What game did you make that quest on? 04:04 Bejeweled 3 04:05 oooooh......... 04:05 OH... 04:05 England is my city 04:05 City is my England 04:05 (shiny) 04:06 The (shiny) is kinda like a rape face emote noe lol 04:06 *now 04:06 Yes 04:06 39% 04:06 ok 04:06 And I hope we will soon get more 04:06 about 20 mins remaining 04:07 (shinyarchprophet) 04:07 When Ursuul lets us get more emotes, I have up to 5 shiny emotes planned 04:07 hehehehehehehehehehe 04:07 Huehueheueheu 04:07 I might create a custom logo for the Bejeweled 3 Mod pack. 04:07 It's called Project T 04:07 T stands for Twist 04:07 :D 04:07 Ooh 04:08 Because of Bejeweled's SPIN OFF (get it) Bejeweled Twist. 04:08 AHH 04:08 Which I can say is the best out of all bejeweled games 04:08 hah 04:08 Beli destroy toy 04:09 Noooooo 04:09 Belloon 04:09 Belloon destroy toy 04:09 Belloon dont like toy 04:09 i might change it to 04:09 Project Supernova 04:10 Why not call it 04:10 Project..... 04:10 Uhh... 04:10 ...shit 04:10 Nvm 04:10 Beli protest against toy 04:11 (picture of Buzz Lightyear) 04:11 Yes 04:11 Belloon 04:11 Hi 04:11 hec wait 04:11 Ive never seen you 04:11 Huh 04:12 Unless its a changed name.. 04:12 WHICH EVERYONES DOING 04:12 FOR SOME REASON.. 04:12 bananarama 04:12 >_> 04:12 Oh 04:12 Welp 04:13 Tada! 04:13 Ive never seen you either 04:13 Hello 04:13 sad 04:13 :c 04:13 I'm Lenk 04:13 c'mon 04:13 Hello. 04:13 Lonk 04:13 no 04:13 Lenk 04:13 meep 04:14 I really haven't been here in forever 04:14 Ok 04:14 Since when 04:14 Oh what 04:14 Tonn Lenk! 04:15 Why havent i heard of you ;_; 04:15 I feel 04:15 Because its been forever 04:15 HAHA YES HIII 04:15 They're a really old user. Back from when I became an admin even 04:15 Oh 04:15 my profile is entirely outdated 04:16 rip 04:16 rip 04:16 :c 04:16 You should update it then 04:16 I will 04:16 Yay 04:16 :3 04:17 ... 04:17 How can I ? a useskin and an action together 04:18 (eh) 04:18 Im no tech wiz 04:18 dang 04:18 STILL 04:18 I remember back when you would have to be my CSS adviser 04:19 Luckily Ursuul is MUCH more competent than me, heh heh. He's becoming a Vanguard 04:19 Yea 04:19 good times 04:19 76% 04:19 also 04:19 SO CLOSE 04:20 advisor* 04:20 : ) 04:21 Well it told me that spelling was wrong -_- 04:21 advisor has a red line under it while adviser doesnt. 04:21 riP 04:21 but eh 04:22 I don't even use the name Lenk anymore 04:22 Gtg i guess :< 04:22 but I forgot how to change it 04:22 aW rip 04:23 OH MY GOD I JUST ACCIDENTALLY RESET MY PREFERENCES HHH 04:23 Wait 04:23 I can get you the name change requester thing 04:23 oh good it 04:23 it had a buffer 04:23 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/rename-account 04:24 also thank 04:25 87 04:25 YES 04:25 Welcome :D 04:25 I already used it so I cant again 04:25 :| 04:25 SO BE SURE 04:26 wait I can't start with an uncapitalised letter? 04:26 bad 04:27 What are you gonna rename to? 04:27 'heckin puff' 04:27 my discord name 04:27 94 04:27 YES 04:27 I go by 'puff' now 04:27 SO CLOSE 04:29 Ahhhhhh 04:29 There was a lot of build up to my name change and such, but you missed all of it. There is a thread that summarizes it all from a few days ago. 04:30 o 04:30 rip 04:30 IT STILL HAS 04:30 TO 04:30 PROCESS THE 04:30 VIDEO 04:30 04:30 WHY 04:30 I'm just changing my name because the only reason I've kept it is so that people would recognise me 04:31 Heh 04:31 + trying to move on from my past 04:31 Mine is still well... recognizable enough 04:31 Oh you dont even know 04:31 I mean here: Thread:121671 04:33 IT UPLOADED YES 04:33 360p and 720p 04:33 great 04:34 not surprised honestly 04:34 ? 04:35 the girl thing 04:35 Oh 04:35 Some werent 04:35 A lot were :/ 04:35 just didn't impact me much oops 04:36 UltraReconKing 04:36 What the fuck 04:36 Edited by UltraReconKing 10 hours ago 04:36 rip 04:37 lol 04:37 now 04:37 uh 04:37 what could I name myself 04:37 for 'puff' 04:38 Woops 04:41 idk 04:42 rIP 04:43 Yeah people do that 04:43 Leave and rejoin constantly 04:43 We call it Ursuul Syndrome 04:43 Since he used to do it A LOT 04:43 whos doing it 04:44 Well WallOfText is 04:44 IDK if you're leaving and joining counted though 04:44 oh 04:45 I'm refreshing a lot because this device is bad 04:45 Ahhhhhh 04:47 So what did you say you wanted to name yourself but it wouldnt let you start with a lowercase letter? 04:47 Because you could just make it capital (eh) 04:47 heckin puff 04:47 JIGGLYPUFF 04:47 I'm just puff but that's my Discord name 04:48 yea I love Jigglypuff 04:48 idk if I want to use that in retrospect 04:49 mayb some other puff based name 04:49 since this is permanent 04:50 ok so 'Puffyy' is available 04:50 how's that sounds? 04:50 its ok 04:50 Hm... 04:50 BuffThePuff 04:50 lol 04:50 cuz 04:50 yEA 04:50 smash4 04:50 BUFF PUFF PLS 04:50 xD 04:50 HungryBox 04:51 Your name could get the message out there if you went with that one 04:51 Welcome, master Ursuul 04:51 do you know what its like to be a smash 4 puff professional 04:51 waaaaa 04:51 Lenk is here! 04:51 ’sup m80 04:51 ikr 04:51 no? 04:51 HII!! 04:51 I'm a Rosalina main 04:51 its terrible being one btw 04:51 *rarely plays Smash* 04:51 shoutout to dabuz 04:51 luckily i co main roy 04:51 *nervous sweating* 04:51 : ' ( 04:51 actually 04:51 i main falco and rosa 04:52 one top tier and one low tier 04:52 but tbh 04:52 idrc about tiers 04:52 puff is basically fuck you fans: the character 04:52 heheheheheheheheheheheheh 04:52 So how was your beach vacation, Ursuul? 04:52 i secondary greninja and shiek 04:52 i secondary lucina so i can actually do something in tourneys 04:53 i cnat 04:53 cant* 04:53 cuz 04:53 i have a good roy tho 04:53 my connection is horrible 04:53 puff too oops 04:53 It was rainy :((((( 04:53 no i mean REAL TOURNEYS 04:53 literally almost every day it rained or poured 04:53 oh 04:53 have you joined one? 04:53 even though i havent been to one yet rip 04:53 i cant 04:54 i live in a country in which barely anyone plays sm4sh 04:54 i first played brawl 04:54 ? 04:54 Ah 04:54 then sm4sh 04:54 Next year I hear we're going for Florida for a vacation 04:54 So that'll be fun and awesome 04:54 i have a bad habi 04:54 central florida has a good smash scene 04:54 habit* 04:55 on rolling 04:55 rolls are good in smash 4 just learn to use them well 04:55 or youll get pivot grabbed 04:55 or something 04:56 I am so excited for my interview Monday tbh 04:56 if im roy ill prob edd past you into da 04:56 whoops 04:56 i got carried away with high level jargon 04:57 extended dash dance? 04:57 yea 04:57 roy has a good one 04:57 and puffs look like 04:57 well 04:57 i dont have dlc 04:57 so im sad 04:57 not good 04:58 i have roy lucas ryu and cloud 04:58 UP AIR 04:58 for cloud 04:58 PK FIRE 04:58 cloud in my pocket 04:58 did you see that edit 04:58 my first main ever was 04:59 I cannot be relevant to this conversation at all xD 04:59 i used 04:59 kirby 04:59 get this 04:59 link 04:59 crazy right 04:59 huh 04:59 lenk 04:59 link 04:59 down special all the way 04:59 crazy 04:59 for kirby 04:59 hecKINgsyb 04:59 bomb > footstool > nair lock 04:59 brb converting another infobox 04:59 jeez 05:00 then 05:00 dair > bair > up b 05:00 crazi 05:01 LOL 05:02 as for rosalina 05:02 i love smash jargon it makes zeRO SENS 05:02 e 05:02 uair tbh 05:02 u-tilt>u-air>u-air 05:02 HA 05:03 im not that good at smash 05:03 tbh 05:03 i am 05:03 B) 05:04 i just recently learned how to extended dash dance 05:04 i have no life thats why rIP 05:04 i only edd as roy 05:04 Yes it does make no sense 05:04 Because Im not making any sense of it 05:04 because his da is amazing 05:04 hecking fthrow > da 05:04 kill combo 05:04 and then 05:05 puffs rest 05:05 have you ever fallen into a rest combo 05:07 Hi 05:07 hello 05:07 :D 05:07 hi 05:07 gtg 05:07 bye 05:07 sorry 05:07 D: 05:07 rip 05:07 Lol 05:07 Dangit 05:07 byyeEE!! 05:07 :,c 05:08 Bye 05:08 ._ . 05:08 . 05:08 henlo 05:08 I have not seen you before hello 05:08 henlo! 05:08 :> 05:08 henlo 05:09 olneh 05:09 Ok im i missing something 05:09 ._. 05:09 IRON7225 HAS WON THE GAME! 05:09 Arena closed: No players can join 05:09 Arena closed: No players can join 05:09 Arena closed: No players can join 05:09 Wello 05:09 What am i not getting this 05:09 *why 05:09 ? 05:09 Ursuul was killed by Arena Closer 05:09 Henlo? 05:09 Henlo. 05:09 Zathsu was killed by Arena Closer 05:10 Mr.BigWallofText3 was killed by Arena Closer 05:10 AH 05:10 Luigi1006YT was killed by Arena Closer 05:10 quoi 05:10 Iron plz 05:10 Tonn Lenk was killed by Arena Closer 05:10 Stop 05:10 quoi 05:10 Stop! Hello everyone 05:10 Hello 05:11 Quoi? WHAT IS THIS 05:11 Hello 05:11 Arrêtes! Bonjour des tous gens! 05:11 Wallo 05:11 Ballo 05:11 你别耍语言 05:11 DANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGIIIIIITTTTTTT 05:11 quoi is what in french 05:11 oh 05:11 :> 05:11 oops 05:11 你看不懂吧 05:11 笨蛋 05:11 :< 05:11 quoi et pourquoi 05:11 What 05:11 Why is this happening? 05:11 chinese 05:12 désolée, je ne parle pas japonais 05:12 *goes to google translate* 05:12 noooooooooooooo! 05:12 rip 05:12 henkl 05:12 o 05:12 笨蛋 is baka,just kidding!! 05:12 thats not baka 05:12 is it 05:12 B-baka! 05:12 baka is japanese 05:12 o 05:12 whoops 05:12 八嘎呀路 05:13 i see a 05:13 i am chinese people 05:13 Yeh 05:13 ho? 05:13 Its japanes 05:13 *Japanese 05:13 ho something 05:13 honichiwa 05:13 i understand a little japanese 05:13 >_M 05:13 lkke 05:13 ]88 05:13 watashi shinatai 05:13 watashi wa neko desu 05:14 anata wa geidesu 05:14 Phhhhhuck 05:14 dont ask what these mean 05:14 I dont think i want to 05:14 HEY! 05:14 also i think i messed up numero uno 05:14 anatawa baka desune! 05:14 tru 05:14 watashi wa bakadesu 05:15 hennnnlo 05:15 anatano nihonggo kaiso wa baka desu 05:15 Welcome, Underslime 05:15 �� look at this plant. 05:15 Underslime ll 05:15 fafifufefo 05:15 lalilulelo 05:15 Look at the plant stanley 05:15 yea im lost now 05:15 baka everyone 05:15 tru 05:15 nooo kidding 05:15 vrai 05:16 french hurts your throat 05:16 the 05:16 r is painful 05:16 93% of people that pressed that button are probably sexual predators, stanley. 05:16 中文 05:16 AH! 05:16 不妨试试谷歌翻译 05:16 *breath* 05:16 aaaaaaaaaaaaaa noooj 05:16 nonononono kimono 05:17 Dammit im supposed to know this 05:17 GUHHH 05:17 .... 05:17 Fuck it 05:17 Lol 05:17 ive tried to start swearing less 05:17 Im just gonna say random stuff again 05:18 holy hell its tonn lenk 05:18 holy heck who are you 05:18 what 05:18 Look i build a house stanley! Gaze upon it and feel ashamed at your own inadequatency! 05:19 I am Underslaim 05:19 heheheheheheheheheheh 05:19 What 05:19 who 05:20 (shiny) 05:20 Dun 05:20 Dun 05:20 DUUUUN 05:20 Ok 05:20 early/mid 2016 is fuzzy for me by now 05:21 bad stuff takes up my memories from then 05:21 Now Go stand on 417's desk stanley!!! 05:22 (shiny) 05:22 What 05:23 hi 05:23 heckllo 05:23 Now stanley, by adding a competitive leaderboard, did that motivate you to open more doors? 05:24 hec now i have to wait for my name change to go through 05:25 Yeah 05:25 I dont want the Line to be in our awesome story stanley 05:25 You have to wait for them to see it, confirm it, then it'll take a few hours for them to change everything 05:25 Mine was done in less than 12 hours from when I sent it, dont worry 05:26 NO GO CLICK 430's DOOR 5 TIMES AGAN TO FINISH IT OFF!!!!! 05:26 If nobody is getting this im sad 05:26 :c 05:26 aw ok 05:26 im impatIENT RIP 05:26 I feel you. 05:27 my boyfriend is in hecKING poland or something 05:27 with prob no wifi 05:27 im lonely 05:28 rip 05:28 Theres no wifi in poland? D8 05:28 stupid Europe 05:28 jk 05:28 Lol 05:29 hes at 05:29 grandparents or something??? 05:29 idk 05:29 g;day LENK 05:29 HOLY SHIT HAS IT BEEN LONG 05:29 hi 05:29 It's been so long 05:29 idk who you are 05:29 whoops 05:29 I'm sr 05:29 sorrrry 05:30 uhh 05:30 I changed my name 05:30 (superrobot) 05:30 and avatar 05:30 full username 05:30 OH 05:30 hiiIIII 05:30 the banana 05:30 !!! 05:30 it sure has been long 05:30 yea 05:30 Oh yeah 05:30 i changed a loT oops 05:31 You up to speed with the latest news? Or do you need a quick rundown? 05:31 The first time i saw banana was in the diep.io wiki saying The other diep.io wiki is far less superior. WE SHALL GET ZHEM! 05:31 sure 05:31 Yeh because the gamepedia sucks 05:31 I regret that soo hard 05:31 Lol 05:31 I feel quilty 05:31 *guilty 05:31 i like quilts 05:31 vvv comfy 05:31 That thread flopped in the worst possible way 05:32 it not only didn't catch zeach's attention 05:32 but it caught rifleman's attention 05:32 D: 05:32 without that thread 05:32 there would be no rifleman 05:32 and probably no purge 05:32 and probably no sfu drama 05:32 *Banana feels guilty about calling gamepedia bad* 05:32 *Tells me not to feel guilty about destroying Ursuul's reputation for two months* 05:32 No no no its MY fault Rifleman is here 05:32 tru 05:33 you got into that flame war with him 05:33 I got into an argument with him on Reddit LONG before he even showed up 05:33 on reddit 05:33 ye 05:33 anyway Lenk 05:33 Do you need a quick rundown on what's happened? 05:33 I have never really seen rifleman but im guessing hes a bad guy.. 05:33 "Guess* 05:34 yea 05:34 he's the vandal 05:34 pls 05:34 ok 05:34 Are you here to stay? 05:34 hopefully 05:35 so 05:35 a few staff members came and gone 05:35 by far the biggest thing that happened 05:35 Is that the DCoW and DW are merging 05:36 it’s also the slowest thing that’s happening �� 05:36 yee 05:36 also SR we might be able to switch to ProfileTags 05:37 lol 05:37 y tho 05:37 I think Cqm revamped the script to allow us to customize the Tags n such, no more review process 05:37 or massive load times 05:37 only thing we lose is automation 05:37 but that is a pretty big loss... 05:37 can we customise tags individually now 05:38 what was the biggest thing that hzppened 05:38 I ithink/i, I’ll test it as soon as I fix this XML heap 05:38 Ursuul 05:38 i refreshed and lost it :< 05:38 give Lenk the rundown 05:38 the DCoW and DW are merging into one wiki 05:38 from which point in time? 05:38 oh just the Merge 05:38 Feb–now 05:38 Shit 05:38 ok 05:38 but just the highlights 05:38 no fluff 05:38 bad word smh 05:38 !! 05:38 sad! 05:39 stop fucking swearing @here 05:39 Zeach came alive for a while & started updating, everyone was excited & then he left. SFU came back, & we weren’t nearly as excited about that, which culminated in him getting banned for 3 years 05:39 lmao 05:39 was sfu the 05:39 the drama king 05:39 bis should die person 05:39 yes 05:39 he was 05:39 SFU = User:SomeoneFedUp 05:39 05:39 then I proposed merge between DCoW & this Wiki so that everything releated to Diep.io could be in one Wiki & share the same infrastructure/community 05:39 rip 05:40 ok thanks 05:40 & after much pulling teeth we all agreed & now we’re almost done merging 05:40 we just gotta wait on staff 05:40 das it 05:40 the culture has shifted a bit 05:40 if this device wasnt TERRIBLE i would update my avi 05:40 which is part of the reason the merge is happening 05:41 These days we've given up on being an official wiki 05:41 rip 05:41 also brb 05:41 I thought we gave up on that like 05:41 months ago 05:41 ye 05:41 like it was barely a shred of a hope during the Democratic Era 05:41 Sorry playing something alongside this, so if I stop chatting for a bit every now and then thats why 05:41 then Dark Era came & it went out the window 05:41 k 05:42 SR look at this boatload of XML: http://sot.wikia.com/wiki/Massacre_of_Ebinissia 05:42 who freaking dumps all that raw code into an article 05:42 i just 05:42 heard a crash sound 05:42 and got spooOked 05:43 Good lord Ursuul 05:43 haven't they heard of something called a "template" 05:43 ^^^^^^ 05:43 jesus christ 05:43 i havent tell me more 05:43 now some poor hapless admin (me) has to convert it into one lmao 05:43 lmao 05:44 riP 05:44 its hecking 7:30 in warsaw :< 05:44 yo peeps 05:44 henlo 05:44 hii 05:45 Welcome, Skye 05:45 bai 05:45 gtg 05:45 Wonder where Teamerz is 05:45 Bai Banana :D 05:45 rip 05:45 BYE BYE! 05:45 byeeE 05:45 BUY GOLD! 05:45 !!! 05:45 APPLY FOR STAFF! 05:45 someone chop my head off 05:45 Me? 05:45 (sword) 05:45 o 05:46 Lenk where did u learn CSS 05:46 in hell 05:46 saem 05:46 satan is a tech wiz 05:46 Czech it 05:46 pure crap 05:46 oops 05:46 bad link 05:46 what am i checking 05:47 dis 05:47 haha yes i understand czech cz jokes 05:47 Isn't Banarama supposed to leav? 05:47 IT WORKED 05:47 so uh 05:47 I didn’t think it would lmao 05:47 whats this 05:48 it’s /just/ the Infobox stylesheet 05:48 not including everything else 05:48 Lol 05:48 rip 05:48 Zathsu be guinea pig 05:48 lemme test pls 05:48 What ok 05:48 What are you testing on me? 05:48 prepare thyself 05:48 So are you still on Hiatus, Ursuul? 05:48 I am overpowered 05:48 Zathsu come back 05:48 yay 05:48 ;~; 05:48 @Skye I am off Hiatus 05:48 lol 05:48 I will update 05:49 yknow Zathsu 05:49 How? 05:49 Oh gtg in church bye 05:49 in the past admins couldn’t kick Admins 05:49 WHOOSH 05:49 but now I CAN 05:49 i learned css through a long and grueling series of trial and error exercises on my wiki 05:49 ^ it was like that for me here 05:49 but I didn’t get far 05:49 I got a mentor named Midas 05:49 he gave me the stuff I needed to self-teach 05:49 mine was more like 05:50 @Zathsu 05:50 Copy 05:50 ? 05:50 User:Ursuul/chat.js 05:50 it let you kick Admins 05:50 copying from another wiki and testing what would happen if i changed stuff 05:50 Copy it to mine? 05:50 then i took a html and css course 05:50 Ok 05:50 ye Zathsu 05:50 05:50 @Lenk yeah I was like that for a while, the Tabber Code used in our Weekly Updates was partially taken from another Wiki 05:50 I threw in my own spin on it 05:51 i miss my custom color tbh 05:51 i actually dont see any custom colors 05:51 or are you just white 05:51 we don’t do custom colors anymore 05:51 Only staff can see custom colors of each other 05:51 I think 05:52 normal users just see the basic color, while our Staff can see MediaWiki:Staff.css 05:52 i saw underslime with red 05:52 so we can look however we want to other staff 05:52 yeah he’s a Content Mod 05:52 content mods have red 05:52 o 05:52 But yeah, to other non-staff users there's a color scheme 05:52 ^ 05:52 color code, whatever 05:52 You get it 05:52 remember when there was a vote to give me an exclusive color 05:52 Yellow for Rollback+Chat Mod, Green for Disc Mod, Red for Content Mod, Cyan for regular admins, White for Bureaucrats, Black for retired Bureaucrats 05:52 like Mewsh 05:52 then we lost 05:53 rip 05:53 you did win tho 05:53 a color for Former Staff 05:53 it’s the old link colors 05:53 what is it 05:53 before we changed it 05:53 I used to have a black name before we merged 05:53 go into the main wiki 05:53 ok 05:53 compare your links to another link 05:53 But now I main here again ofc 05:53 ^ 05:54 i dont see a link difference 06:01 DAMNIT 06:01 Oh Ozun died 06:01 Lol Ozun 06:01 bigrrrr 06:01 Wizard of Ozun 06:02 ibigbRRRR 06:02 color=redwhoops 06:02 heC 06:02 c="#e606e6"Bright"Hi 06:03 06:03 my css is rusty 06:03 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 06:03 is that it 06:03 Yo 06:03 It uses BBCode 06:03 ik 06:03 not full-blown CSS 06:03 o 06:04 c="#e606e6"Bright"nvm 06:04 is that css tho 06:04 like right 06:04 I'll have a burger extra dip 06:04 Erm? 06:04 Thats my favorite part tbh 06:04 xsryjn: thing; 06:04 CSS is it’s own thing, BBCode is like really barebones HTML 06:04 that can invoke some bits of CSS 06:04 but is that css format right 06:04 color:red; 06:05 no 06:05 example 06:05 is it = 06:05 [ c = " #e606e6 " ] [ font = " Lucida Bright " ] 06:05 i mean css hec 06:05 ik bbcode 06:05 color:red; is CSS then 06:05 ok i was making sure i still knew it 06:06 im slowly becoming 06:06 a dumb person with no prevalent skills 06:06 naw, you aren’t becoming dumb, everyone else is becoming smarter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:06 Dang it, another conversation I cant be relevant to 06:06 I remember way back in the day when I first arrived, accidentally creating a page & asking you to delete it lol 06:06 c="#e606e6" rip 06:07 Well when it comes to code Ive always been dumb 06:07 rip 06:07 So eh 06:07 & I also remember thinking Zathsu must be a code genius to be an Admin 06:07 way back when 06:07 lol 06:07 HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH 06:07 YOU THINK I WAS QUALIFIED? (grin) 06:07 ^ 06:07 ursuul"do you ever just 06:07 I just sounded smarter than I was for a couple months 06:08 Then let my creative juices flow on a wiki with no conflict for a almost a year 06:08 did that ping 06:08 SO long story short, I've learned nothing 06:08 (eh) 06:08 (grin) 06:08 do I ever just what? 06:08 Wow 06:08 I just do the opposite of what I do IRL and seek friends 06:08 on the internet 06:08 ursuul skye" if this pings you youre a bad user 06:08 Cause they're way cooler 06:08 It's very rare for someone to learn nothing 06:08 Good job 06:08 Well I didnt learn NOTHING 06:08 Dont be so literal xD 06:09 he learned that i can destroy chat in 10 seconds 06:09 she* 06:09 habits 06:10 are people still referring to me with 'he' 06:10 *When the boss of a previous enemy becomes a regular enemy four zones later* 06:10 Lol really 06:10 At least its been months for you 06:10 FINALLY 06:10 all the XML is cleaned up 06:10 christ 06:10 People caught on quickly here after the thread 06:10 Teamerz was yelling at everyone to read it 06:11 im dumb 06:11 months for me to what 06:11 Theres still a slip here and there I notice, but I dont make note of it or correct them or anything. Knowing me as anything but Zathus is a new thing 06:11 Youve had more months of telling everyone 06:12 That thread I made just last week 06:12 o 06:12 yea 06:12 *Zathsu 06:12 eh whatever 06:12 although like 06:12 no one ever broke the habit and started calling me 'she' 06:13 Theres a long story to it, but some people have been doing it ironically for like a month beforehand 06:13 or were you referring to puff 06:13 No you got it right 06:13 puff is like 06:14 as new as zathsu tbh 06:14 my friends can catch onto puff but not 'she' 06:14 smh 06:14 heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh 06:15 stest 06:15 seven my bf still uses he sometimes 06:16 I have a question about that 06:16 sits very sad 06:16 i can only imagine 06:16 is dating a transgender person gay or no? 06:16 no offense 06:17 uh 06:17 depends 06:17 on? 06:17 do you imagine it as gay 06:17 like its just 06:17 I dont 06:18 pov 06:18 :| 06:18 uhhh 06:18 is 06:18 well I mean 06:18 if you are a girl but you have male anatomy 06:18 the he/she situation with me clear 06:18 does that make the person dating you gay or no? 06:19 cuz it could be either or to me, idk 06:19 WELLLLLLL 06:19 usually gay idk 06:19 if youre feminine! enough 06:19 oops ! 06:19 didnt meant to put ! 06:19 If the entire like... sex change process is done, I dont consider that gay tbh 06:19 ye but like, before that 06:19 But even then, gay isnt a bad thing so :/ 06:19 well ye but this is academic 06:19 Its just a preference 06:20 academic homosexuality 06:20 lol 06:20 is the he/she situation with me clear tho 06:20 Yes 06:20 you say you want female pronouns on your user page so 06:20 I will ablige 06:20 oblige* 06:20 k 06:20 i just want to be thought of as female 06:21 end of story 06:21 no problemo 06:21 i once had a friend that was a trap 06:21 but still, if dating a trans person isn’t gay, then logically speaking, traps bigbiAREN’T GAY 06:21 see 06:21 unironically 06:21 same line of thought 06:21 everyone 06:22 thought they were a girl 06:22 there were straight people with crushes on him 06:22 damn 06:22 small Ursuul has always had this thing for traps (grin) 06:23 traps are 06:23 uhh 06:23 Like when I told him I was a girl he said he wished I was one instead xD 06:23 how to describe this 06:23 traps are gay 06:24 ok actually 06:24 they arent 06:24 traps are definitely not gay 06:24 god bless Cqm 06:24 best Voldev 06:24 i can go into a deep monologue about why traps are not gay 06:24 ^ 06:25 I’m gonna start uninstalling UserTags 06:25 No thanks 06:25 I dont need to hear it xD 06:25 lmao 06:25 pansies 06:25 Lol what 06:25 y 06:25 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:25 press f for monologue 06:26 rip 06:26 ABCDEGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 06:26 rIP 06:26 f 06:26 stbh i kinda liked my trap friend 06:26 sh 06:26 shhh 06:26 You dont know monologuing until youve heard me complain my internet and getting my hair wet 06:27 Because for a week straight I would join chat, get pissed at my internet, and then leave 06:27 godly 06:27 Its a problem with the router at my mom's house. At my dad's rn and its working fine 06:27 well known fact among my friends 06:27 i hATe getTing wET 06:28 same lol 06:28 Like rain. Dont like being in the rain. 06:28 i mean 06:28 i 06:28 DESPISE 06:28 water 06:28 Im not against hygiene though, I'll shower if I have to. 06:28 But in all other cases 06:28 same 06:28 its torture tho 06:28 I want water in me not on me 06:28 i hate being wet dsenccc 06:28 ok no 06:28 that 06:29 sounded 06:29 not good 06:29 Teamerz makes everything sound worse 06:29 So just be glad he's not here 06:29 jesus 06:29 Usually he is 06:30 Oh yay 06:30 Temz isn't here 06:30 Dont even make me pull up the chat log from last night 06:30 i also hate sexual stuff 06:30 Its chock full of that 06:30 But the hivemind will never be the same without him 06:30 oml 06:30 So done with the stupid hivemind 06:30 *Teamerz has spawned into the arena!* 06:30 what 06:30 Even Teamerz hasnt used the term in a while 06:30 I like being wet 06:30 shut up Ursuul 06:30 xD 06:30 ok ursuul 06:31 k 06:31 thats fine 06:31 Knowing him 06:31 ... 06:31 acceptable 06:31 I RESPECT YOUR OPINION 06:31 DA BIG QUESTION 06:31 no issue 06:31 Oh yeah, thats kind of another thing that happened 06:31 Is Ursuul a he or she? 06:31 Ursuul is my master now 06:31 99% sure Ursuul is a guy 06:31 THIS QUESTION HAS BEEN IN THE MINDS OF DIEP.IO WIKIANS FOR A CENTURY 06:32 i like being wet in the word of our lord and savior jesus christ 06:32 YE LENK 06:32 Sprayeth thy holy water on me 06:32 I'm actually in church now 06:32 and maketh mine existence pure 06:33 thou know i needeth him 06:33 "In church now" 06:33 *talking in Diep Wiki chat* 06:33 no wait 06:33 it not him 06:33 late middle english is difficult 06:34 Praiseth the word of thy lord, Jesus Christ o' The Holy Land 06:35 *meanwhile puff is telling diep chat to praise the lord even though shes not even christian* 06:35 thinking emoji 06:35 ikr 06:35 I am kind of 06:35 idek anymore 06:35 Like I say I am, and I kind of believe it, but I havent actually entered a church in months 06:36 i am highly religious but my religion is non existent 06:36 because its just a system of personal beliefs 06:36 rip 06:37 LMAO 06:37 its 06:37 uhh 06:37 close to Buddhism 06:39 *Ranged enemies in sudden death mode = fuck off* 06:41 PHASING REEEEEE 06:43 o rip 06:45 imagine being a buddhist in denial 06:47 xD 06:47 "buddhist in denial" 06:50 This is exactly what I mean 06:50 thats me 06:50 I should probably go soon anyway 06:51 buddhist in denial 06:51 Almost 2 AM 06:51 Bai (-^_^-) 06:51 1:51 06:51 rip 06:51 Gonna get some schleeps 06:51 Yeah 06:51 byeEe!! 06:51 Good seeing you again! :D 06:51 Hope you stick around 06:51 you too!! 06:52 i just realised she said hope you stick around 06:52 dang im blind 06:53 Oh gtg bye peeps 06:54 WHOOSH! 07:05 hey lenk 07:11 TONN WAS HERE? 07:15 also zath 07:16 ... 07:16 fuck he left 07:16 i wanted to ask him for the link to that simulator 07:25 he 07:25 reeE 07:26 hi fallen 07:26 or booster 07:26 idk what to call you 07:30 hi 07:30 call me fallen 07:30 hi 07:30 kk 07:30 cuz ursuul calls meh dat 07:30 yea 07:30 noted 07:30 lenk, i remember when you were an admin. 07:31 a long time ago 07:31 before the 2nd, misleading purge... 07:31 ? 07:31 the title of the 2nd purge was kinda misleading. 07:31 ._. 07:31 what was it 07:32 "NewWorldOrder.exe" 07:32 that was the title 07:32 ._. 07:33 but ursuul re-promoted me;) 07:33 * ;) 07:33 im just 07:33 here 07:33 idk 07:33 i plan to get back into this 07:36 ok ;) 07:40 WAIT SP STILL USES THIS 07:40 UHHH 08:17 im gona sleep now 08:17 night 09:22 hi 09:22 latency test 09:39 so dead 10:05 1519 NEW MESSAGES?!?! 10:06 what 10:06 but the chat dead 10:07 k 10:19 test 10:19 dead 10:31 back 10:31 ;) 10:32 hi 10:32 chat so dead 10:48 k 11:05 is it weird that i can purr? 11:05 11:05 no 11:07 like 11:07 real purring 11:07 possibly 11:07 from my throat 11:07 define "weird". 11:08 uncommon, unusual, interesting 11:08 yes then. 11:08 boed 11:08 bored* 11:09 hey ice 11:09 can you send your WTF sorting algorithm to me again? 11:09 kewl 11:09 it is similar or maybe even a purr exactly like a cat 11:09 but purrs heal bones 11:09 thus i can heal 11:09 need to be medic rn 11:10 purrs heal bones? 11:10 i doubt that 11:10 latency test 11:10 k 11:12 ya 11:12 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/169560467/ 11:15 latency test 11:17 u dont need to do dat many latency tests 11:23 paranoia 11:24 sorry 11:24 just refresh 11:24 .-. 12:37 returned 12:44 hi 12:48 k 12:58 ok 01:15 wait 01:15 so now there's only me FB and ozun 01:27 no 01:28 hi 01:28 so 01:28 about your WTF-sort 01:28 it isn't accurate 01:41 guys 01:41 I have bad news 01:43 wot is it 01:43 brb 01:44 ye thats very bad news :3 01:44 hi 01:54 back 01:54 now for the REAL bad news 01:54 so wot wos the bad news 01:54 what news 01:54 I'm gonna be WAY less active from now on 01:54 hi 01:54 hey 01:55 is it becos of me 01:55 way less active? 01:55 partialy >:( 01:55 01:55 Hi. 01:55 bro :/ 01:55 jk 01:55 xd 01:55 sorry about that 01:55 hi taco 01:55 hi 01:55 I was in vacation. 01:55 oh 01:55 enpan 01:55 you missed the 6 Diep Games 01:55 6??? 01:55 ye 01:56 there was more? 01:56 ye 01:56 werent you there? 01:56 when 01:56 uh 01:56 yesterday-ish? 01:56 Diep games? 01:56 probs not then 01:56 ya 01:56 Diep Games 01:56 was i in 01:56 ye i think 01:56 Hi 01:56 and aysha killed 2 peeps in a 1v1v1 01:56 which led her to winning a round 01:56 and did i win/die an embarrassing death 01:56 What are those games? 01:56 oh 01:56 you didnt win any 01:56 Enpan 01:56 I died from my own landmine 01:56 fokin dammit 01:56 but you prob died in an embarrassing way just like everyone 01:57 They are diep users put in a Hunger Games simulatior 01:57 ye 01:57 simulator* 01:57 yup 01:57 Now, back to my bad nioos 01:57 *news 01:57 noose* 01:57 giantHI 01:57 hi 01:57 Hi. 01:57 I will be way less active because life 01:58 what happened 01:58 I'm not enough into my life 01:58 oh 01:58 ok 01:58 at least you have a life 01:58 we're fine with that 01:58 go on 01:58 gah 01:58 @Teamerz I bought it for 1$ on ebay 01:58 the lawn is dead 01:59 And, there's other reasons 01:59 Because I'm just way too much on the computer 02:00 I'll still be here 02:00 maybe even still daily 02:00 but not during the whole day 02:00 cuz that's too much 02:00 ok 02:00 that's normal 02:00 ye 02:00 I'm not normal 02:00 so can i see you during this period of time? 02:01 This is the time when I wake up 02:01 could be worse 02:01 You can see me when I wake up 02:01 i literally wake up at ANY time 02:01 ok 02:01 so i can still see you 02:01 that's good 02:01 I wake up between 7 am and 10 am 02:01 btw 02:01 how did the tank tiers go 02:02 oh crap the tier list 02:02 aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh 02:02 Teamerz. 02:02 yknow what 02:02 Taco 02:02 Enpan 02:02 Help me do the tier list 02:02 I suck too much at diep.io 02:02 I just can't test it by myself 02:02 ah finally a comfortable contraction for enpanzran 02:02 Enpan it is. 02:03 They're my pokemons 02:03 :3 02:03 So, just saying that I'll be less here 02:03 wait 02:03 now's 10 pm here 02:04 at what time will you leave? 02:04 now's 10 am here 02:04 Uhh 02:04 Was BC in the Diep Games? 02:04 Who? 02:04 I'll leave when I get bored 02:04 Usually I don't do that :3 02:04 oh 02:04 brb 02:04 My idea. 02:04 back 02:05 Hi 02:05 wat do you mean BC 02:06 Boosternational. 02:06 wut. 02:06 Or, was it some kind of tournament? 02:07 its just 24 names of peeps thrown in a hunger games generator 02:07 and whoever wins wins 02:07 hilarious stuff happens usually 02:07 one time ursuul snuggled with zathsu and then strangled her the next day 02:08 -facepalm- I am glad I wasn't there. 02:08 nah m8 02:09 you would've liked to see it happen 02:09 yup 02:09 plus you were one of the competitors anyway 02:09 It's really entertaining 02:10 Guys 02:10 I wasn't even on at the time that tomfoolery happened. So, couldn't care less 02:10 Have you heard about my Restaurant Maker Association? 02:10 im just saying .-. 02:10 er no i didnt 02:10 Check that out 02:11 er 02:11 where 02:11 one sec for the link 02:11 Eh 02:11 Thread:123005 02:11 I couldn't care less about that tomfoolery. 02:12 Yeah, but 02:12 think about it 02:12 It's just about making a restaurant 02:12 and that's it 02:12 *explodes* 02:12 (nuke) 02:12 You'll get notified when does an order 02:12 yknow 02:12 sometimes, we do cooking competitions 02:12 and also when someone else makes a restaurant. 02:13 Just do it 02:13 No. 02:14 not you 02:14 k 02:15 Remember to give a kudos to become a member 02:15 (eh) 02:16 So... 02:16 returne 02:16 d 02:16 Join this: Thread:123005 02:16 Give a Kudos to become a member 02:17 and make a restaurant 02:17 imma brb 02:17 Reaction is same as Enpan's. 02:17 Nobody likes my idea :( 02:17 Go with it 02:18 A person once spoke up and suggested a movie about a tornado with sharks, so i think you are doing good rn. 02:18 lol 02:18 "Sharknado" 02:18 SHARKANADOS!!!!!!! 02:19 "Sharknado 4: Oh hell no!" 02:19 Never seen that movie 02:19 I haven't either 02:19 same 02:19 Wanna know the bad thing about it? 02:19 so now what? 02:19 Its actually possible. 02:19 whatevs 02:19 btw 02:20 there's gonna be Transformers 7 02:20 meh 02:20 6 is a Bee movie 02:20 whatev 02:20 *whatevs 02:20 btw 02:20 yes? 02:20 there's gonna be Frozen 2 02:20 ik 02:20 also 02:20 ? 02:21 oh no 02:21 not again 02:21 back 02:21 Live-action Mulan has no: 02:21 1. Shang 02:21 2. musical numbers 02:21 whatevs 02:21 also 02:21 what 02:22 "Sesame Street" is getting a live action reboot for absolutely no reason 02:22 :^) 02:22 was sesame street not live-action 02:22 with ridiculous costumes 02:22 Smol Byrd 02:23 She likes clouds 02:23 Cloud in Fire emblem? 02:23 (xd) 02:23 Anyways 02:23 MMM yes 02:23 what 02:23 Try mac donald 02:23 m real humon 02:23 what? 02:23 m not faceless corperation 02:24 c="red"smallM HAVE REAL FEELING TOO 02:24 i do not understand 02:24 Its a reference 02:24 is it supposed to be McDonalds speaking 02:24 Ronald McDonald 02:24 oh 02:24 what now 02:24 RP? 02:25 Maybe 02:25 wot kind? 02:26 i kinda want traditional diep 02:26 but would be boring 02:26 Ciep 02:27 ok 02:27 AC? 02:27 you in? 02:27 yeah 02:28 Enpan? 02:28 eh whatevs 02:28 You start 02:29 /announce I want a BONELESS PIZZA with a 2 liter of COKE 02:30 (Old or new?) 02:30 (difference) 02:30 (Old: Astra is alive) 02:30 (what differences) 02:30 (New: Astra is dead) 02:30 (old) 02:30 (kk) 02:32 Did Astra die? 02:32 Not in this version. 02:32 New version 02:32 Yes, dies of Roboto, some disease. 02:34 (K old rp start) 02:34 (nuke) divided by 0 = Taco's net 02:34 ok 02:34 you're good at map 02:34 *math 02:34 lol 02:34 /announce A what kind of pizza? Also 2 Liter machine BROKE 02:35 *Titanititan is drawing with a basketball court-sized drawing pad* 02:35 *and a train-sized pen* 02:41 latency test 02:45 k guys 02:45 imma be eating 02:45 so afk 02:47 (nuke) 02:47 we know 02:47 so 02:47 * The Tidal Wave declares that the roleplay is continued. 02:48 /announce JUST MAKE IT BONELESS 02:48 Astra: *reading a book* 02:49 good god. 02:49 (nuke) (nuke) 02:50 Astra: *reading a book* 02:51 (is it just me or is your internet worse than usual?) 02:52 (Its just you) 02:52 *Titanititan scribbles out a rough sketch of the landscape* 02:53 Titanititan: Oh look, i can see IASC's headquarters from here. 02:53 *Titanititan fires* 02:54 Titanititan: heh heh. 02:54 *Titanititan erases IASC's headquarters from his drawing* 02:55 *He replaces it with IASC, but covered in glitter glue* 02:55 Astra: *still reading a book* 02:55 (Yes, he just shot a glitter glue missile at IASC's HQ) 02:55 Titanititan: Hmmm... 02:57 Astra: *still reading the same book* 02:57 hi 02:57 my name still hasnt changed 02:57 rip 02:57 hiiiI!! 02:58 Hello everyone! ^_^ 02:58 hi zathsu 02:58 Hi Zathsu 02:59 Diep Games 7? (grin) 02:59 o hi zathsu 02:59 ye sure 02:59 Hi 02:59 do it 03:00 i said 03:00 i would use this again 03:00 Should I throw you in? 03:00 To the Diep Games? 03:00 eheheheeheh 03:00 who 03:00 u 03:00 replace Enpan with someone. 03:00 Its a Hunger Games simulation where we put the tribute names as users here 03:00 He said he's not interested. 03:00 And I post what the simulator gives back in chat 03:00 oh 03:00 i know what that is 03:00 brantle steel or whatever 03:01 yea put me in but as puff pls 03:01 Yes 03:01 Ok 03:01 also hi lenk, been a while 03:01 hi 03:01 Replace Enpanzran with Puff? 03:01 @Taco we can rp in PM if you want. only 2 of us tho 03:02 Yeh 03:02 i hope good is still in :3 03:02 I didn't expect Tonn Lenk to come :3 03:02 its 03:02 not 03:02 lenk 03:02 its 03:02 puff 03:02 rEE 03:03 Sorry 03:03 I think "Puff" has already been taken. 03:03 im waiting for my name change to go through 03:03 by who 03:03 i don't know you 03:03 but ho 03:03 Idk 03:03 hi* 03:03 User:Puff 03:03 Tonn/Puff is from a very long time ago 03:03 Last June 03:03 ikr 03:03 he ancient 03:04 also 03:04 he 03:05 ree 03:05 she? 03:05 oh ok 03:05 yea 03:05 also 03:05 also 03:05 im 03:05 lmao 03:05 naming myself 03:05 Puffyy 03:05 not Puff 03:05 Is your chat window a pop-up window or a tab 03:05 tab 03:05 its always a tab 03:05 okhkikk 03:05 Mine is a tab 03:06 why would you use a pop up 03:06 idk 03:06 Alright 03:06 also we need to have a Diep Games round with very high death rate 03:06 i just made it a normal tab 03:06 Have the roster set up 03:06 ROLL OUT! 03:06 ay 03:06 ROLL OUT 03:06 ROLLOUT 03:06 HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA 03:06 worst move in smash 03:06 Autobots, it's time to rev up and roll out! 03:06 (this is canon transformers) 03:06 USED 5 TIMES 03:07 ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE! 03:07 dont press the b button as puff in smash 03:07 pls 03:07 HOPPIP HAS FAINTED 03:07 Cornucopia: 03:07 LuigiYT runs into the cornucopia and hides. 03:07 Puffyy, the named BOSS, and Zathsu work together to get as many supplies as possible. 03:07 Queen Aysha runs away from the Cornucopia. 03:07 TBOO-Y grabs a sword. 03:07 Ozziene grabs a sword. 03:07 Teamerz runs away from the Cornucopia. 03:07 Banarama runs away from the Cornucopia. 03:07 Chapsteck, Good202, and ItzDracius work together to get as many supplies as possible. 03:07 Graviatar runs away from the Cornucopia. 03:07 Ursuul runs away from the Cornucopia. 03:07 Fallen Booster grabs a backpack and retreats. 03:07 Ozun Oldun runs away from the Cornucopia. 03:07 Nobellion runs away from the Cornucopia. 03:07 Diepmon runs away from the Cornucopia. 03:07 DiepEpicBattle grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty. 03:07 IceTudor runs away from the Cornucopia. 03:07 Underslime runs away from the Cornucopia. 03:07 Tacocat247 and ArenaCloser1337 fight for a bag. Tacocat247 gives up and retreats. 03:07 Skye Sim runs away from the Cornucopia. 03:07 godly 03:07 Lol 03:07 are chat hacks still a thing 03:07 I forgot to put Tidal in 03:07 they r but not here 03:07 Im fokin stupid 03:07 lolrip 03:07 Oh true 03:07 what 03:07 rip 03:08 good 03:08 we removed them?? 03:08 rIP 03:08 ye 03:08 that's good tho 03:08 like months ago 03:08 I PUT GOOD202 IN BUT NOT TIDAL xD 03:08 l0l 03:08 I can't get mistaken for a bear if i'm not in 03:08 (xd) 03:08 but next time put me in instead of luigiYT. 03:08 ye should do dat 03:09 Day 1: 03:09 Good202 collects fruit from a tree. 03:09 Ursuul travels to higher ground. 03:09 Banarama strangles IceTudor with a rope. 03:09 Skye Sim dies of dysentery. 03:09 ArenaCloser1337, Queen Aysha, Puffyy, and Chapsteck hunt for other tributes. 03:09 Underslime and ItzDracius work together for the day. 03:09 DiepEpicBattle dies from thirst. 03:09 Ozun Oldun thinks about home. 03:09 Nobellion begs for the named BOSS to kill him. He refuses, keeping Nobellion alive. 03:09 Fallen Booster makes a wooden spear. 03:09 Graviatar, Zathsu, and Ozziene start fighting, but Zathsu runs away as Graviatar kills Ozziene. 03:09 Teamerz thinks about home. 03:09 TBOO-Y discovers a cave. 03:09 Tacocat247 sprains his ankle while running away from LuigiYT. 03:09 Diepmon picks flowers. 03:09 Y me? 03:09 03:09 i dont like killing people 03:09 can i get a passive win 03:09 its possible 03:09 you can 03:09 but its rly rare 03:09 Day 1 Deaths: Ice, Skye, Diepic, and Ozziene 03:09 once i got Megatron victory with 0 kills 03:10 another time Optimus Prime with 5 kills 03:10 "Good202 collect fruit from trunk" 03:10 Night 1: 03:10 Banarama thinks about home. 03:10 Graviatar convinces Ozun Oldun to snuggle with him. 03:10 Tacocat247 severely injures Fallen Booster and leaves him to die. 03:10 Zathsu accidently steps on a landmine. 03:10 Underslime receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. 03:10 Puffyy fends Ursuul, Diepmon, and Teamerz away from her fire. 03:10 LuigiYT is awoken by nightmares. 03:10 Good202 destroys ItzDracius's supplies while he is asleep. 03:10 TBOO-Y begs for the named BOSS to kill him. He refuses, keeping TBOO-Y alive. 03:10 Queen Aysha, Nobellion, and Chapsteck cheerfully sing songs together. 03:10 ArenaCloser1337 receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. 03:10 And there I go, over there, over there, and a little bit over there 03:10 yea ursuul 03:10 youre a meanie 03:10 !!! 03:10 w0w 03:10 lmao zathsu 03:10 rip zathsu 03:10 "Graviatar convinces Ozun Oldun to snuggle with him." 03:10 (xd) 03:11 ursuul is still on top of my list of people to kill 03:11 Me and Ursuul snuggled together once :3 03:11 Then the next night he strangled me 03:11 XD 03:11 gotta love RNG 03:11 amazing 03:11 i once 03:11 ^ 03:11 uh 03:11 fell off a tree 03:11 where's muh tree branch 03:11 Day 2: 03:11 ArenaCloser1337 and Good202 work together for the day. 03:11 Ursuul searches for firewood. 03:11 Graviatar is pricked by thorns while picking berries. 03:11 LuigiYT severely injures Teamerz and leaves him to die. 03:11 Tacocat247 picks flowers. 03:11 the named BOSS hunts for other tributes. 03:11 Chapsteck receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. 03:11 Queen Aysha fishes. 03:11 Banarama decapitates Puffyy with a sword. 03:11 Diepmon picks flowers. 03:11 TBOO-Y and Nobellion split up to search for resources. 03:11 Underslime attacks ItzDracius, but he manages to escape. 03:11 Ozun Oldun makes a slingshot. 03:11 rip puffyy 03:11 meanie 03:11 "Tacocat247 picks flowers." This is me irl 03:11 Im serious :3 03:11 teamz ded 03:11 i wish that was me 03:12 Diep Games 3, I remember. Night 1 I cried myself to sleep, Night 2 I snuggled with Ursuul, and then Night 3 he killed me 03:12 eheheheheheheehehehehehheh 03:12 :^) 03:12 i love the 03:12 prob your best round of diep games 03:12 betrayals 03:12 its even better when 03:12 youre friends with them outside of it 03:12 Day 2 Deaths: Fallen, Zathsu, Teamerz, and Puffyy 03:12 also 03:13 once i put in a character that was only a head 03:13 rip puff 03:13 Puffduft 03:13 she got decapitated 03:13 I worked with Good202? 03:13 yes 03:13 Night 2: 03:13 the named BOSS and LuigiYT huddle for warmth. 03:13 Diepmon loses sight of where he is. 03:13 ArenaCloser1337 and Nobellion talk about the tributes still alive. 03:13 Banarama, Underslime, and Chapsteck unsuccessfully ambush Ozun Oldun, Tacocat247, and Graviatar, who kill them instead. 03:13 Queen Aysha, ItzDracius, TBOO-Y, and Good202 tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. 03:13 Ursuul sets up camp for the night. 03:13 ac you traitor 03:13 Arena202 03:13 GoodCloser 03:13 dammit bananaunderchap 03:13 you fail 03:13 (xd) 03:14 "Queen Aysha, ItzDracius, TBOO-Y, and Good202 tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood." 03:14 W0W 03:14 Day 3: 03:14 ArenaCloser1337, Good202, and TBOO-Y hunt for other tributes. 03:14 Queen Aysha and Ursuul work together for the day. 03:14 the named BOSS searches for a water source. 03:14 Nobellion tries to sleep through the entire day. 03:14 Diepmon sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. 03:14 ItzDracius diverts Ozun Oldun's attention and runs away. 03:14 Tacocat247 is pricked by thorns while picking berries. 03:14 Graviatar tries to spear fish with a trident. 03:14 LuigiYT hunts for other tributes. 03:14 fianlly a peaceful day 03:14 giant2 KIDS GONNA DIE 2NIGHT! 03:14 "Queen Aysha and Ursuul work together for the day." 03:14 Zathsu: (triggered) 03:14 hue 03:14 (slavery) 03:14 next thing you know 03:14 I'm too much with Good202 03:14 Q&A and ursuul snuggle together 03:15 Probably to kill him afterward 03:15 then QA kills ursuul' 03:15 nect thing 03:15 ^^ 03:15 omg 03:15 no ursuul is a badass in diep games 03:15 wait a second 03:15 ded 03:15 Night 3: 03:15 Queen Aysha thinks about winning. 03:15 ArenaCloser1337 and Ursuul run into each other and decide to truce for the night. 03:15 Nobellion is awoken by nightmares. 03:15 Diepmon starts a fire. 03:15 Graviatar thinks about winning. 03:15 LuigiYT tends to Good202's wounds. 03:15 ItzDracius, Ozun Oldun, TBOO-Y, the named BOSS, and Tacocat247 sleep in shifts. 03:15 watch out AC 03:15 (knife) soon... 03:15 ^The longest i have survived 03:15 ursuul is gonna strangle you 03:15 WHY IS EVERYONE HELPING GOOD202 03:16 BCOZ GOOD WILL WIN 03:16 jk 03:16 To kill him afterward 03:16 hes too "good" 03:16 (xd_ 03:16 shuddap (xd) 03:16 Anywaysd 03:16 I remember Diep Games 2 where someone died from dehydration next to a river 03:16 ikr 03:16 " Anywaysd " 03:16 i think it was ozun 03:16 Thread:123005 Zathsu make a sammich restaurant 03:16 aNyWaYsD 03:16 BOSS 03:16 Day 4: 03:16 Ozun Oldun discovers a river. 03:16 Good202, Queen Aysha, and ItzDracius hunt for other tributes. 03:16 the named BOSS sprains his ankle while running away from Tacocat247. 03:16 Nobellion tries to spear fish with a trident. 03:16 Ursuul, Graviatar, Diepmon, and ArenaCloser1337 raid LuigiYT's camp while he is hunting. 03:16 TBOO-Y dies trying to escape the arena. 03:16 think it was BOSS 03:16 TBOO-fail 03:16 it was BOSS 03:16 rip luigi 03:16 4v1'd 03:17 RIP TBOO-B 03:17 Night 4: 03:17 Ozun Oldun thinks about winning. 03:17 Good202 and Nobellion hold hands. 03:17 Queen Aysha and the named BOSS talk about the tributes still alive. 03:17 LuigiYT, Ursuul, Graviatar, and Tacocat247 tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. 03:17 ArenaCloser1337 sets up camp for the night. 03:17 ItzDracius and Diepmon huddle for warmth. 03:17 *TBOO-Y 03:17 "LuigiYT, Ursuul, Graviatar, and Tacocat247 tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood." 03:17 Yay camp 03:17 I TELL THE STORY OF "RED" 03:17 jk 03:18 Day 5: 03:18 Queen Aysha is unable to convince Ursuul to not kill her. 03:18 Good202 makes a slingshot. 03:18 ItzDracius picks flowers. 03:18 Graviatar picks flowers. 03:18 ArenaCloser1337 attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death. 03:18 Nobellion is pricked by thorns while picking berries. 03:18 Ozun Oldun picks flowers. 03:18 Tacocat247 defeats Diepmon in a fight, but spares his life. 03:18 the named BOSS goes hunting. 03:18 LuigiYT is pricked by thorns while picking berries. 03:18 Damn right, Ursuul 03:18 Lol 03:18 betrayal 03:18 no 03:18 ehheheheh 03:18 I'm such a fokin idiot 03:18 also ac u goof 03:18 Le me would just kill Diepmon 03:18 but no 03:18 I never climbed a tree in my entire life 03:18 Ursuul = "Savages, savages, barely even human" 03:18 ye you did 03:18 and then you died 03:18 im talking to my friend and 03:19 theres such a conflict of personality 03:19 Atleast, in this game 03:19 hes like 03:19 "Savages, savages, killers at the core" 03:19 calm and serious 03:19 and im just like 03:19 WoooOoOooOOO1!!! 03:19 ooadfpa 03:19 AAaaaaAa! 03:19 ARENA EVENT: ELECTRIC BARRIER SHRINKING ARENA WHATEVER THE FUCK (NOT ACTUAL NAME) 03:19 Nobellion trips on a tree root and is unable to recover fast enough. 03:19 LuigiYT survives. 03:19 Diepmon survives. 03:19 ItzDracius trips on a tree root and is unable to recover fast enough. 03:19 Tacocat247 survives. 03:19 Graviatar restrains Ozun Oldun to a tree and leaves her to die. 03:19 Thinking they could escape, Ursuul and the named BOSS attempt to run through the border together. 03:19 Good202 is electrocuted by the border. 03:19 LOL 03:19 grav is savage 03:19 rip good202 03:19 yayyyayayay 03:20 "Tacocat247 survives." 03:20 ursuul is dumb for once 03:20 I just survive 03:20 I die from the most dumbest way ever 03:20 Failsuul and the named FAIl 03:20 no ac 03:20 FAIL* 03:20 *ways 03:20 the dumbest is detonating a mine while trying to arm it 03:20 please 03:20 Well... 03:20 Night 5: 03:20 Tacocat247 tends to Diepmon's wounds. 03:20 LuigiYT sets up camp for the night. 03:20 Graviatar sets up camp for the night. 03:20 That's what I did 03:20 Grav mistook me for a bear once 03:20 kek 03:20 jesus only 3 peeps left 03:20 he killed me 03:20 *4 03:20 Me, Diepmon, Luggy, and Gea 03:21 *changes name to The Red Bear* 03:21 *grar 03:21 *Grav 03:21 THE FEAST (Cornucopia Replenished) 03:21 Graviatar kills LuigiYT for his supplies. 03:21 Tacocat247 decides not to go to The Feast. 03:21 Diepmon bleeds out due to untreated injuries. 03:21 TWO LEFT 03:21 TACO VS GRAV 03:21 TACO!!!!! 03:21 oo 03:21 AVENGE MEH 03:21 GO GRAV 03:21 TACO TACO TACO 03:21 FTW 03:21 Y me? 03:21 DUN DUN 03:21 DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN 03:21 DUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDU 03:21 *suspense* 03:22 Day 6: 03:22 Graviatar sets an explosive off, killing Tacocat247. 03:22 YAS 03:22 XD 03:22 3sad5me 03:22 wow 03:22 just wow 03:22 brb 03:22 grav wun 03:22 NEXT 03:22 :D 03:22 why do i have sh*t luck 03:22 GRAV HAD SEVEN KILLS 03:22 o thats a lot 03:22 Next games, please 03:22 more than 1/4 of the competitors 03:22 GRAV WHAT 03:22 hecking 03:22 savage 03:22 meanwhile i 03:22 get bullied then killed by a banana 03:22 lmao 03:23 Replaced Luggy with Tidal if we wanna do Diep Games 8 03:23 sure 03:23 okay 03:23 Grav = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oEWA7UglB4 2017 07 30